Crazy stories
by raito hana
Summary: Un petit recueil de fictions à l'humour décalé. Chapitre 4 : Quand Sakura décide de combattre ses démons les araignées n'ont qu'a bien se tenir !
1. Cyber saké

Avoir une petite sœur ça donne des idées de fictions complément barrées la preuve!Inspiré de faits réels .

Disclamer:les personnages de clamp sont à clamp,facebook est à facebook et les délires de Mokona sont à ma petites sœur (je vous rassure elle n'est pas alcoolique juste cinglée!)

Merci à toi my kawai kitsune d'amour pour ta patience face à mes horribles fautes d'orthographe. Suki Desu3

bon assez blablaté,place à la lecture!Enjoy (ou pas xD)

Mokona en avait assez, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient atterri dans cette dimension. Non seulement la plume de Sakura était introuvable, mais il y avait pire : il ne leur restait plus une goutte de saké ! Le petit manju avait quémandé quelques bouteilles à Yûko, mais sa réponse fut sans appel : il fallait qu'il se débrouille tout seul, inéluctablement.

Quelle cruauté, comment pouvait-elle laisser une pauvre créature sans défense, ainsi livrée à elle-même ? Obligé de faire face à son destin, Mokona réfléchit pendant de longues minutes à un moyen de se procurer le précieux liquide. Un sourire finit par s'afficher sur son visage : il l'avait sa solution ! A lui les soirées de beuveries à la chaîne !

Quelques jours plus tard...

Toc Toc Toc

- J'arrive y'a pas le feu ! Brailla Kurogane de sa douce voix mélodieuse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Livraison à domicile ! C'est bien vous qui avez demandé cinquante caisses de bouteilles d'alcool de riz?

-C'est quoi ce bordel? On n'a jamais...

-Oui oui, vous êtes à la bonne adresse! Intervint Fye avec un sourire ravageur avant de laisser entrer les livreurs.

Quand ils furent partis, le shinobi explosa littéralement.

-La brioche ; le mage, qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué encore ? Fulmina-t-il.

Les deux intéressés ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à bavasser et à rire bêtement devant leur écran d'ordinateur.

-Mokona, tu as été grandiose ! Le complimenta Fye entre deux gloussements.

-C'est l'une des 108 techniques de Mokona : la cyber fonction ! Renchérit l'animal parlant avant de repartir de plus bel dans son délire.

Kurogane s'avança, bien décidé à comprendre la situation, il fixa l'écran et tomba des nues.

-Mais ça va pas dans votre tête ? Pourquoi il faut que je me coltine des abrutis pareils ? Brailla-t-il.

Les deux acolytes détalèrent, non sans saisir une bouteille de saké au passage, tout en évitant de justesse le katana d'un certain ninja.

-Revenez bande de dégénérés ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça !

-Mais mon Kuro, ce n'est pas de notre faute si Mokona est aimé ! Déclara Fye, aguicheur.

-Lovu, lovu !

On va voir s'il aura autant d'admirateurs quand il n'aura plus d'oreilles ! Hurla Kurogane, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise d'hilarité chez le mage et le manju.

Shaolan et Sakura regardaient la scène avec incompréhension avant de s'approcher de l'écran d'ordinateur où était ouverte la page facebook de Mokona:

_Mokona Modoki : Mokona a besoin de ses chers admirateurs, Mokona n'a plus de saké ! Si 300 fans lui donnent un euro, il pourra s'acheter une caisse de saké, faites un don !_

Son plan avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances, mais au fond, il le savait bien… personne ne pouvait lui résister !

Fin


	2. Banana mania

**Banana mania.**

**Petit blabla de l'auteur:J'ai décidé que je ferai plus appel à ma béta pour mes OS plus courts;car je voudrais voir si je suis capable de gérer au moins ce genre de texte sans faire trop de fautes. Bon je changerais peut être d'avis plus tard on verra bien (à Lyra64:ma chère femme si mon orthographe est trop pourri tu pourras me fesser mais pas en place publique , c'est que je suis pudique moi xD)**

**Disclamer:kurogane et Fye sont à clamp,et les bananes appartiennent à la nature.**

**Un mot sur le défi:Prenez deux fan-girls complètement cinglées , faites les discuter ensemble et vous obtiendrez de nombreux délires. Mais ce n'est pas tout,de ces délires découlerons des défis,comme par exemple de faire d'une banane un élément central de l'histoire,avec comme contrainte « Fye veut persuader Kuro d'aimer le sucré ».Oui vous avez compris , voilà ce qui arrive lorsque Hinaya-chan et moi même discutons,pour notre plus grand plaisir et le votre je l'espère. Donc voilà cette OS est la réponse de « carrot agony », un OS qui prouve que notre chère hina s'en sort avec tout les sujets même les plus débiles. Je prie pour avoir réussi à faire même chose.**

**Pour finir si vous avez envie de venger Hinaya-chan,donnez-moi des sujets complément loufoques , je suis preneuse!(ainsi que maso et j'assume!)**

Kurogane comme tout les matins au réveil était grognon,mais ce matin là c'était pire! Et pour cause il devait se coltiner un magicien stupide , magicien qui ; une fois de plus lui avait joué un sale tour!Il allait le tuer!Le couper en rondelles et en faire des sashimis !Il avait dépassé les bornes! Comment son esprit tordu avait pu pondre une idée pareille ?

le matin précédent...

- Kuro-chan regarde ce que j'ai préparé!Piailla Fye dans une imitation parfaite de la fan-girl hystérique.

- Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise c'est KU-RO-GA-NE! S'insurgea le ninja,et qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?

- C'est un Bananas Split, Kuro-myu. Tu vois là c'est une boule à la fraise , une autre au chocolat et à la vanille, tout cela entourant une une beeelle banane. Répondit Fye avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Kurogane sentait le vent venir , il anticipa donc la demande du magicien .

- Ne rêve pas! Je ne gouterai pas ce truc!

- Mais pourquoi Kuro-myu? Je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi en plus!

- C'est non!S'énerva le brun,je ne mangerai pas cette cochonnerie!En plus, j'aime pas les bananes!

Fye le regarda apparemment stupéfait,Le ninja se demandait ce qu'il allait encore trafiquer.

- Kuro-pon tu n'aimes pas les bananes...Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela venant de toi. Il s'approcha du brun et lui murmura à l'oreille «ne t'inquiète pas je vais vite trouver un moyen de te les faire aimer».

Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine avec le sourire en emportant son Bananas Split avec lui. Étrange se dit Kurogane , il n'avait pas insisté plus que ça pour qu'il le goute,il y avait anguille sous roche...

Le lendemain...

Kurogane avait prit son petit déjeuné et s'apprêtait à prendre une douche. Il remarqua vite qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements propres,et alla donc dans le jardin afin de les récupérer sur le fil à linge. Mais lorsqu'il vit ça,il ne put contrôler sa colère. Et poussa un hurlement qui alerta toute la maison.

-GRAHHH! Imbécile de mage tu vas me le payer!

Celui-ci s'avança dans le jardin et nargua le ninja.

- Ben quoi Kuro-pon ; tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau?Je pensais pourtant que ça te réconcilierait avec les bananes .

-Viens ici que je te découpe en tranches,espèce d'ahuri!Explosa Kurogane tout en courant après Fye.

- Kuro, l'amour te fait dire des choses tellement romantiques!

-Ne rêve pas! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un cinglé comme toi!

-Mais Kuro-chan je parlais de ton amour des BANANES!

-Tu vas voir à quel point je les aimes quand je t'aurais attrapé!

- Oh oui Kuro-chan! Montre-le moi! S'exclama Fye en évitant de justesse de se faire découper par le ninja.

Apparemment Kurogane n'avait pas apprécié l'attention du magicien. Il fallait dire que peu de personnes aimeraient trouver des bananes dans leurs sous-vêtement quand ceux-ci sèchent joyeusement sur la corde à linge.

fin


	3. Lollipop

_**Un OS qui m'est venu en tête en regardant un très joli fanart où Fye était en train de manger un sucre d'orge de manière on ne peu plus...sensuelle dirons nous (on parit combien qu'il regardait Kuro à ce moment là ? XD)**_

_**Disclamer : Fye et Kuro ne m'appartiennent pas si ça avait été le cas il se serait déja jeté l'un sur l'autre...

* * *

**_

_**lollipop  
**_

Fye était un être fantasque, et comme toute personne n'ayant pas le même mode de pensée que tout le monde il lui arrivait de se poser des questions pour le moins étranges. Ses interrogations loufoques concernaient le plus souvent

notre cher ninja au plus grand dam de celui-ci qui finissait toujours par sortir de ses gonds pour le plus grand plaisir du blondinet. Aujourd'hui Fye était en pleine réflexion à cause justement d'une de ses étranges questions, et ne se fit pas

prier pour aller étancher sa curiosité.

- Kuro-chan; pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les sucettes ? Finit -il par demander au ninja qui faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de saké.

- T'en a pas marre de toujours me demander des truc débiles ? S'énerva Kurogane.

- Mais ce n'est pas débile Kuro-myu, je tente simplement de comprendre comment tu fonctionne s'enquit Fye avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien arrête c'est une perte de temps ! Et ça me fait royalement chier en plus ! S'insurgea le brun.

- Allez s'il te plait dis le moi il y a bien une raison... S'entêta-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de Kurogane.

- J'aime pas le sucré c'est juste pour ça ! Et tu le sais ! Alors ton interview va la faire un quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter ! Trancha le brun.

Fye fit la moue avant de poursuivre malgré tout. Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite !

- C'est très embêtant Kuro-chou...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le ninja qui se maudit ensuite d'avoir formulé cette question.

- Parce que j'ai acheté ça pour rien dans ce cas répondit le mage en sortant un étrange objet de sa poche. Tu vois Kuro-chan c'est une sucette pour deux je ne peux donc pas la manger tout seu...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase Kurogane l'avait déjà prit par la taille et l'embrassait passionnément.

- Ça non plus je ne pouvais pas le faire seul... C'était très embêtant jusqu'à maintenant... Murmura Kurogane lorsqu'ils interrompirent leur baiser. Il avait eut le mage à son propre jeu et n'en était pas peu fier !

- Kurogane... tu es vraiment sur que tu n'aimes aucune sucettes ? Soupira Fye avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Puisque le brun voulait jouer autant aller jusqu'au bout pensa-t-il.

Le ninja au lieu de s'énerver, finit par sourire, avant de répondre dans un murmure « Si... J'en aime certaines... ».Après avoir dit cette phrase il balança Fye sur son épaule et l'emporta avec lui.

Ce soir là les enfants entendirent de drôles de bruits provenant de la chambre du ninja et encore plus étrange Fye était introuvable...

Il y avait fort à parier qu'il devait être occupé à apprendre avec délectation qu'elle genre de sucette aimait Kurogane …

Fin


	4. Araignée VS petit minou

**Entre deux chapitres de « Saved by an angel » Je reviens faire un tour du coté de mon recueil d'OS.**

**Cette Fois c'est Sakura qui a évolué entre mes mains d'auteur, afin de montrer une de ses personnalités caché ( XD).**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et l'araignée s'est incrustée dans l'histoire à ses risques et périls...**

* * *

La princesse Sakura avait décidé de partir se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude , afin de profiter d'un moment de relaxation dans la pièce confortable qu'elle ne partageait avec personne d'autre qu'elle même.

Ces instants étaient rares pour la jeune fille qui voyageant de monde en monde devait le plus souvent dormir dans la même pièce que ses compagnons faute de moyens. Or ils avaient eu la chance cette fois d'atterrir dans une dimension où les loyer coutaient une bouché de pain, ainsi ils purent louer une jolie petite maison avec jardin et surtout une chambre pour chacun ce qui ravit tout le monde.

La princesse finit par se recouvrir de ses couvertures et immédiatement une douche chaleur enveloppa son corps ce qui la fit tomber dans un semi-sommeil. La jeune fille se décida à éteindre la lampe de chevet quand elle fut interpelée par un point noir sur le sol.

Sakura resta figé de stupeur ne sachant comment réagir devant cette choses répugnante qui trottait du haut de ses huit pattes poilues. Au bout d'un instant comme si elle avait sentit qu'on l'observait l'araignée stoppa sa course. La princesse et l'arachnide restèrent sans bouger en silence, et la jeune fille se demanda un instant si la bestiole ne la toisait pas par pur défi. La stupidité de son raisonnement la fit rapidement revenir à la réalité et elle chercha du regard un objet capable d'écraser cette chose à distance, car même si elle n'avait pas envie de s'approcher de cet être immonde elle désirait encore moins le laisser gambader à son aise dans la pièce ! En faisant attention de ne pas la faire fuir la jeune fille s'empara d'une pile de livres qui trônaient sur sa table de chevet et en balança un sur le sol, puis deux, puis trois puis quatre . Mais comment était-ce possible ? L'araignée les avaient tous évité ! Et en plus celle-ci battaient en retraite ! Prenant son courage à deux main la princesse se leva de son lit afin de faire face à sa peur, car non elle n'était qu'une faible potiche sans cervelle, elle aussi pouvait vaincre ses ennemies si elle le désirait ! Son arme ultime sous le bras -à savoir une bouteille de laque- La jeune fille s'avança sournoisement vers l'être cauchemardesque et sans crier gare lui assena un jet du produit cosmétique. Le monstre chancelant sur ses pattes tenta tant bien que mal de d'avancer, avec une démarche qui n'avaient rien à envier à tout les alcooliques de la terre. Voyant sa chance tourner la jeune fille s'empara d'un balais -dieu seul savait ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit- et dans un cri de guerre, l'abattit sur la créature qui cette fois, n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Elle avait réussi vaincre ses démons et n'avait fait qu'une bouché de cette araignée qui lui avait gâché la soirée ! Voyant les pattes du petit être sans vie dépasser de son arme la princesse esquissa un sourire carnassier qui détonait fortement avec son visage angélique et frappa le sol de son accessoire de ménage meurtrier avec un sadisme non feint.

Mais son sourire fit place à la stupeur lorsqu'elle attarda son regard un instant en direction de la porte.

Ses amis étaient à l'embrasure et la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

La jeune fille tétait dans un tel état de confusion devant cette apparition qu'elle en oublia de lâcher son balais et restait dans sa position de combat ce qui n'arrangeait rien au ridicule de la situation.

La princesse et son auditoire restèrent un moment à se regarder ainsi sans que quiconque ne sache quoi dire ou faire, puis Fye tout en esquissant un sourire mutin dont il avait le secret débloqua la situation en s'avançant vers la jeune fille. Le voyant approcher celle-ci eut enfin la présence d'esprit de lâcher son arme et le magicien put en profiter pour lever le bras frêle de la princesse avant de scander « Araignée VS petit minou ! Petit minou vainqueur ! ».

Devant l'incongruité de la scène les spectateur firent la seule chose dont il étaient capable, il se mirent à applaudir l'exploit de la jeune fille, qui hésitait entre sautiller de joie ou se cacher...

En cette soirée la princesse Sakura avait prouvé que elle aussi pouvaient gagner certain combats !

Fin


End file.
